


ノンフィクション

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: ktkz





	ノンフィクション

*短打  
*基本上没有主题写得乱七八糟  
*双vo（？  
*希望能看出来...写的是vba2合宿的事情  
*虚构肯定有  
*ooc...应该也有  
  
  
  
  
  
“凉太啊...”  
“嗯？”  
“如果落选了你打算怎么办？”  
“不怎么办...只能证明自己实力不过硬，回炉重造吧。”  
“...”“也是。”  
片寄不知道对方想听到什么样的答案。  
数原心里却确认对方知道自己想要的答案，虽然他自己也不太明白。  
片寄小心翼翼地翻了个身，身下有些老旧的木板发出令人有些不悦的咯吱声。  
数原双手枕在脑后，面无表情地盯着天花板。然而没多久他就把手收了回来，缓缓闭上了眼睛。  
  
  
因为这几天过于疲累，数原轻微的打鼾声很快就响在了房间，却也并不让人觉得烦躁。  
片寄再次翻了个身，这次他的方向正对着数原的床。  
他盯着面前的人很久，思考着一些无关紧要的问题。  
比如说他们约好合宿结束后一起逛东京的事情。  
片寄一开始对于“十天”这个时间没有什么太大的概念，只是模糊地知道，“十天”这个概念大概就比一周多一点点。可是知道了这个实际也没有什么用，因为他接下来还要刨根究底地思考一周的概念，一天的概念，一小时，一分钟，一秒的概念...  
于是在合宿正式开始之后他也就没再纠结所谓的时间问题，只是在每一天的课程结束，他准备睡觉之前，会更新床头柜上的便利贴上写着的倒计时。  
比如今天这个有点特别的日子，上面写着的是0，然后一旁的垃圾桶里已经扔进了九个黄色的小纸团。  
——说来也奇怪，这几天他都没在这个垃圾桶扔过些别的东西？  
数原从第一天就开始吐槽他的那个倒计时便签，似乎每次一回到房间看到那个东西就要故作头疼地指责一番片寄，然后有时看着他更新到属于第二天的更小的数字再睡，更多的时间是提醒他“你赶紧更新你那个便签！”然后闭上眼睛假装睡觉，等笔的刷刷声停下来，灯暗下来，听到对方不知在对谁讲的一句“晚安”之后，他才安心入睡。  
事实上也是没什么意义的事情。  
片寄终于在最后一天想通了这个道理，然后把第十张便签揉成一团，丢进了垃圾桶里。  
  
  
第二天的行程就是打扫，然后正式审查。  
听起来是很简单的，但是在公布结果之后这事就没有听起来这么简单了。  
换句话说，这是一次能改变他们人生的审查。  
然后，通过审查的名单上没有两人的名字出现。  
片寄的落榜大概是因为数原一直在叨叨着“不想和这家伙一起唱歌”之类的话，诅咒显灵吧。  
那么数原的落榜又是因为什么呢？  
进入gene很长一段时间之后他才想通了自己当初落榜的理由。  
  
  
  
数原说，虽然当初是自己吵着闹着就是不想和片寄一起站在台上唱歌，但是真的当安排他们俩一起进入新组合的时候，占据了数原大脑的也只有开心和兴奋的情绪了。  
两人理所当然地经常也有看SNS，gene的双vo也被粉丝统一认为是很完美的一对vocal，和音更是好听得耳朵要怀孕，“命运共同体”之类的词也被用得快要烂了。  
“是喔，就是这个。”  
这个时候数原才知道，自己和片寄是互相拖着对方下水。  
“因为以前从来没试过两个人和音吧，也没有只有两个人在一起很认真地唱过歌，所以完全不知道和对方一起唱歌是什么样的感觉。”  
用“命运共同体”这个词来解释的话，当初落选大概也是个必然。  
命运的线当时在数原的周围缠得乱七八糟的，也完全看不清前进的路。  
但是当这根线在很久很久之后终于被理清时，有一根线是紧紧和片寄的线缠在一起的，这点数原非常清楚。  
所以，或许是这根线早就与对方的某根线牵连在了一起也说不定——这或许就是当时一同落榜的原因吧。  
  
  
  
数原收起了延伸到很久很久以前的思绪，双手紧握身边的同伴。  
在他们的面前铺展开来的蛋巡的路，现在才要开始走第一步。  
当初想听到对方说出口的答案，到底是什么呢。  
“Leggo！”  
“Oh！”  
打完气准备上场，他和片寄并排站在升降台上。  
“龙友君...”  
“怎么了？”  
“一起加油吧。”  
数原一瞬间愣住了，最后也只是轻轻点了个头，也不再看向对方的脸。  
“这种话你要早点说啊。”  
用只有自己能听到的音量说着，升降台开始一点点升起。


End file.
